The exemplary embodiments relate to a complex projector into which a projector body and an image reproducing device such as a digital versatile disc (hereinafter, referred to as DVD) are integrated.
In the related art, a projector modulates a light beam emitted from a light source and projects the modulated light beam via a projection lens on to a screen. This projector is widely used for presentations, in, for example, a conference, or the like, along with a personal computer (PC).
In such a projector, a color-separating optical system such as a dichroic mirror separates the light beam from a light source into three light components, and three optical modulators composed of liquid crystal panels, or the like, modulate the respective color light components according to image information thereof. Further, in the related art, a projector has a three-plate structure in which a color-combining optical device, such as a cross dichroic prism, combines the respective color components after the modulation to form an optical image, and a projection optical device such as a projection lens enlarges and projects the formed optical image.
Further, with the recent multi-functionality of a projector, the projector can output sound as well as project an image. Therefore, the number of projectors having a built-in sound reproducing device such as a speaker is increasing. With regard to the speaker, a stereo speaker is frequently used in order to give realistic sensation (for example, see JP-A-6-138433 (Paragraph [0021], FIG. 5)).
Moreover, with the recent multi-functionality of projectors, there has been widely provided with a home-theater system which can easily and conveniently reproduce pictures with the same image quality as pictures shown in theaters. Thus, a complex projector in which a projector body and an image reproducing device are integrated can be used as a home theater (for example, see JP-A-7-113996 (Claim 1, FIG. 4). Although DVD players, video cassette recorders, or the like are often used as image reproducing devices, DVD players are prevailingly used because of excellent image quality or easy handling of image sources.
However, generally, the projector generates a large amount of heat. When such a projector is integrated with an image reproducing device such as the DVD player, the image reproducing device also generates heat. Therefore, there are problems in that studies on arrangements for integrating the DVD player and the image reproducing device are needed, efficient cooling cannot be performed, and the reduction in size of the projector becomes difficult.